A Work of Art
by attackonhunter
Summary: Hidekane Week: Day 7: Anything goes! Kaneki takes an art class and does not expect having to do a sketch of a nude model. After a very embarrassing class, Kaneki drops all his things and while helping him clean up, the hot, blond model slips a piece of paper with his name and phone number into Kaneki's bag.


**Author's Note: **Go on AO3 to read the explicit version of this story!

**A Work of Art**

Kaneki fought the urge to hide behind his easel. He peaked around it every few seconds or so, pencil touching the paper, but not moving. He couldn't seem to make his hand move no matter how hard he could try. Well, his hand _was _moving. _Shaking_ to be exact. The minuscule tremors caused his pencil to scrap across the paper, making irregular, jagged lines.

He had read about doing sketches of nude models before, but he _never_ expected he was going to have to do one for the class he decided to take. It was far too late to drop the class, and he had spent _a lot_ of money on it, so, there he sat.

He was extremely uncomfortable. He was shy in normal situations, but this was rather extreme. He couldn't help but blush as the blond man stood so confidently at the centre of the room. He had his chin lifted in a way that would have been arrogant, if it wasn't for the thoughtful expression and his focused gaze at the wall behind Kaneki.

Kaneki decided to concentrate on his face and finally, _finally_ was able to get something down on the paper. The arch of his nose, the curl of his lips, Kaneki found his hand moving on its own. Until he went back for another peek at the man.

The blond's stare was fixated intently on Kaneki, making his whole face turn a startling red. At that, the man's lips quirked and his eyes brightened. Quickly, before going back to his original pose, the man sent a wink in Kaneki's direction.

Kaneki wasn't able to put another good line on the paper for the rest of the class. When they were dismissed, Kaneki packed up as fast as he could, ignoring the people milling about. He heard voices all about, so he wasn't listening to the one that was suddenly behind him. That is, until he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder.

He spun around in surprise, jaw dropping when he saw the blond standing behind him with a grin on his face. Thankfully, Kaneki noted, he wasn't naked anymore.

"W-what where you saying?" He mumbled quietly, embarrassed even more by the way he stumbled over his words. He dropped whatever he was holding and it fell to the ground with a definite clunk. He scrambled to pick it up and bumped heads with the blond man as he bent to help.

"_Ouch._" The blond muttered, holding his forehead while laughing. "Are you alright?"

Kaneki nodded, rubbing his head gingerly and hastily finished packing his things before running out of the room.

_How embarrassing._

It wasn't until Kaneki was home, and unpacking his bag that he noticed the small strip of paper near the bottom, which he knew wasn't in there before.

* * *

><p>Hide sighed, idly tapping his finger against the screen of his phone. It had been two days since the art class. Maybe he wouldn't get a response? He chewed his lip, flopping down onto the bed with a sigh. He heard a faint buzz and patted his bed for his phone. When he couldn't find it, he stood and yanked his blankets from his bed. There was a faint thump and Hide discarded the blankets on the floor, picking up his cell. The glow of the screen illuminated his grin.<p>

He tried to type back as quickly as he could, but ended up making a lot of mistakes and having to retype most of the message.

'_Yea. I know a good coffee shop if u wanted to get some sometime?'_ Hide clicked send, anxiously tapping his foot. Maybe he should have made small talk first. Maybe he should have asked how his day was. _Shit._ Maybe he should have –

His phone vibrated again and he yanked it in front of his face, nervous to see the answer. He let out the breath he was holding, texting back with slightly more confidence.

'_r u free tomorrow morning?'_ Sent. Was it too soon? Kaneki (he had caught the name off one of Kaneki's papers when he dropped all his things) was a really shy guy. He probably would have wanted more notice than that.

He got another message.

'_10:00 then? Where do u wanna meet?'_ Hide's one hand covered the smile on his face as he texted with his other. He was so excited. If he had to wake up in the morning to get ready then he had to go to sleep within the hour.

He didn't know if he would be able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kaneki blew into his palms, trying to chase away the winter chill. He was a few minutes early to the coffee shop, and didn't feel right going in without Hide. Hide arrived only a minute before ten, a scarf wrapped his neck. Obviously he was more prepared for the weather than Kaneki was.<p>

"Hey." He greeted. "Why didn't you go inside?" He gave Kaneki an odd look.

He awkwardly rubbed his chin and gave a nervous laugh. "I – uh…"

"Well, come on, let's go before you freeze." Hide patted his back and led him into the café.

The second they went in they were met by a cute girl. "Welcome to Anteiku, h – oh. Hide."

"Touka. Could I get a table for two?" He gestured to Kaneki who seemed to be hiding behind him shyly.

She glanced around Hide with raised eyebrows, taking a peek at his date. Kaneki jumped when her eyes fell on him, a chill going up his spine. "Right this way then."

Kaneki and Hide followed her to a small table near the back of the café. It was comfortably warm and Kaneki removed his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair. Hide did the same and Kaneki couldn't help but pause and admire his forearms. Thankfully, Hide didn't notice. Or at least Kaneki didn't think he did.

A guy named Nishio took their orders. He seemed pretty rude, but Hide seemed comfortable enough around him, so Kaneki guess he wasn't that bad. First impressions were misleading. Speaking of that, he only met Hide at the art class. He wondered what type of person he could possibly be.

"Really? You take your coffee black!" Hide asked. He had ordered himself a latte. "I wouldn't have expected that!"

Kaneki nodded, taking a sip. Was it that big of a deal to him? It was just coffee… besides all he really needed was the caffeine. His nervousness kept him from sleeping the previous night.

Hide smiled to himself. "So, I know you like art… but," Kaneki flushed. "What other kind of stuff are you interested in?"

Kaneki stared down at the cup in his hands. "I… Art is kind of like a secondary passion to me. I only took the class because I thought it looked fun. I prefer classic literature, actually. I would like to be an author someday, maybe." Kaneki clamped up. He wasn't used to talking so much, especially to someone he didn't really know. But for some reason, he felt he could speak his mind to Hide and not be judged for it.

Hide tapped the edge of his coffee cup. "I'm not that big into reading, though I do like manga. Could that be considered a form of literature?"

"Ah, I suppose that notion is becoming more widely accepted now…"

"But, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Kaneki glanced up and Hide was staring at him with interest. "I – I guess I think it's literature…" Hide hummed and took another sip of his latte. "Um…" Kaneki tapped his fingers on the table. "What do you like, Hide?"

Hide's smile widened and he began talking. "Well, I really like music. Lately I've been listening to some english music from over the seas. I don't really understand what they're saying. But, you can really feel the emotion they're trying to convey in the heart, you know?" Hide placed his palm on his chest. "I've gone and tried to learn some of the language, but it's really difficult. I always mess up the grammar, and even when I listen to the songs I can't always understand the words they say in the lyrics and it's really frustrating and – ugh!" Hide sat back in his chair and Kaneki noted the headphones around his neck. Hide noticed his stare and took them off. "Would you like to listen to some?"

"I – that's not…" Kaneki sighed, smiling. "Sure."

Hide beamed and removed them from around his neck, placing them over Kaneki's ears. Kaneki's hands automatically came up to cover the headphones, but instead his hands covered Hide's. He jumped and blushed, and he dropped his hands down to his lap, wringing them nervously.

"Tell me if it's too loud." Hide murmured and then he hit play.

Music filled his ears and Kaneki listened thoughtfully. It _was _a nice song, though he was always more of the kind that would like songs based on their lyrics. But, he did understand what Hide was saying before. Even without the lyrics he could guess the overall feeling of the song. It sounded happy. When it was over he frowned and pulled the headphones from his head, giving them back to Hide.

"I liked it."

Hide laughed joyfully. "It's one of my favorites right now." Hide's eyes were so bright, Kaneki couldn't help but smile with him.

When Kaneki lifted his cup up to his lips again, he found it was empty.

"Do you want some more?" Hide asked.

"No, I'm good."

Hide nodded and dropped some money on the table as Kaneki reached into his own pockets. Kaneki was going to argue, but Hide shook his head. "I've got it. Ah – wait! One more thing before you go." He took his scarf and wrapped it around Kaneki's neck. "There we go."

To Kaneki's surprise, when they left the café, Hide began walking the same way he did. "Do you live near here?"

"Hm? Yeah." Hide gave the name of his apartment complex and Kaneki gaped. "That's like, one minute away from my place."

Hide chuckled. "Do you want me to walk you home then?"

"S-sure?" Kaneki fidgeted as they walked. He should probably say something. "Are there any classes you take?"

"Yeah, I'm taking forensic sciences. I think I'd like to work with forensics and help the police force. It sounds interesting, don't you think?"

Kaneki nodded, but in truth he thought it would be a really stressful job. "So then, the uh – modelling is…"

Hide laughed. "It's just to make ends meet. I need to be able to pay my way, and it's a lot better than the jobs I've applied to. Why did you ask? Like what you see?"

Kaneki squeaked and Hide chuckled, bumping his hip with his own. "I'm just kidding around." Kaneki glared at him, hiding as much of his red face as he could under the scarf. That didn't help much, since the only thing Kaneki could then smell was Hide and he smelt _nice._

"Uh. This is me." Kaneki mumbled, sticking his hand into his pocket and fumbling for his keys.

Hide paused, before continuing to walk. "Okay! I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Wait!" Kaneki shot him a pained expression and Hide trotted back to where he was standing.

"Is something wrong?" Hide asked with worry. Then, his scarf was thrown back over his head. "Oh. You don't have to – " Hide stopped talking as he was pulled forward and felt breath against his lips. When he looked down at Kaneki, he was looking into his eyes, blood flooding his cheeks.

Hide went the rest of the distance, gently pressing his lips against Kaneki's. His lips were soft and warm. When he pressed harder Kaneki trembled, his arms snaking up around Hide's back and grabbing tightly onto the material of his jacket. Without thinking, Hide backed Kaneki up to his door, squishing his body between it and him. His hands dropped to Kaneki's hips and he moaned softly, almost inaudibly. He hungrily nipped and licked Kaneki's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue against his.

Kaneki shuddered. Hide tasted even better than he smelled. And he had to admit, he was extremely disappointed when Hide pulled away, giving him time to breathe. He didn't even realize how much he needed to. He rested his head against Hide's chest and gasped. When he met Hide's eyes again, Hide's were dilated and dark. Another tremor ran through Kaneki's body.

"Do you – " Kaneki swallowed and tried again. "Do you want to come inside?" Kaneki bit his lip, hoping Hide would get him implication.

"Do you mean…?" Hide's voice was deep and quiet and Kaneki really didn't think he could be so attracted to a voice, but damn, he was. Kaneki nodded and Hide moaned. "Fuck. Yeah."

Kaneki turned hastily and unlocked the door. He was distantly thankful that he always kept his home so clean, save for the books all about.


End file.
